The Perfect First Kiss
by Mademoiselle Mirage
Summary: “Why are you always looking at me?”-“I just think you’re really beautiful.”-“That’s uhh... flattering?”-“And Mikan?”-“Yeah?”-“I’m going to kiss you.” That’s when the fireworks started. Full of fluff, OOC-ness, and dramatic lines. RxR!


The Perfect First Kiss  
- Oneshot -

* * *

_You'd think chocolates were always the solution after a break up  
Think again ;)_

_- Mademoiselle Mirage -_

* * *

When a man steals your first kiss, a woman begs for the last one. At least, if it were the last, right?

I've never had my first kiss in my whole entire life. Why? Because, I want it to be special. Something romantic and perfect. I've dreamed for so long for that kiss. But it just seems that God doesn't want that time right now to happen.

Everyone seemed so lovey-dovey these days even if it's not Valentine's Day. Hell, it's just the twenty-fourth of December but why is everybody around me acting in-love and I'm not?

So, OK. I have to admit. It was my fault too. I've dated guys but not for so long because of my personal issues about kissing. I'm not that conservative but I'm just not ready for those things. And that seemed way too overrated for people around me. Even for my friends.

The kiss wasn't actually the problem. It was the setting, the aura and so much more. I've doubted a lot of guys. Whenever they'd plan to kiss me, it was always in the wrong place and the feeling wasn't always right. They'd always try to grab my waist first before kissing and that's when I'd evade and go away.

It may seem rude of me, yes. But hey. It's my decision. I have to make everything perfect even though nobody's perfect. All I wanted was my kiss to be special. That's just it. Nothing else.

Hotaru Imai, my best friend, sat next to me and offered a chocolate cake. I accepted and started eating. Chocolates after a break-up always make me feel happy.

"I couldn't find any chocolate bars but I found a chocolate cake," Hotaru looked at the starry sky. We were at her backyard which held a Christmas party there. "Hope it makes you feel better. I just don't want you getting depressed and stuff."

"Thanks," I sighed, looking at the people dancing around. My friends were having so much fun with their lovers. Darn. I feel like a loner.

"You should cheer up," Hotaru remarked, trying to smile. I tried smiling back too. "It's Christmas. Anything can change. Who knows, right?"

"Yeah, who knows..."

A moment later, Hotaru runs off with Ruka Nogi---her boyfriend---and dances with him. I bit my lower lip and looked at them both. The way Hotaru smiled at Ruka and Ruka smiled at Hotaru was so... romantic. I wish I just know how it would feel to be with someone special.

"Hey," I turned around to see who owned that voice and it was just as I thought it would be. Natsume Hyuuga. "What's up with you and relationships, nowadays?"

"Why do you care, anyways?" I asked him, a little irritated. Hey, who wants to be asked about these things after getting dumped?

"Just the usual," He said, sitting beside me. "I'm trying to figure out when you'll start giving up."

"Oh, shut up," I slapped his arm playfully.

"Come on," He said through his laughs. "You need to see for yourself who's more deserving for your affection. Not the types that you literally don't know."

"What makes you think I don't know them enough to date them?" I asked, curious and suspicious. He looked at me.

"Maybe it's because I know so much about you more than what they'll ever know," He said. Now this time, I was the one to look at him.

"You know what, I don't need this crap," I stood up from my seat when he suddenly grabbed my wrist that made me sit down again. I gritted my teeth. He seemed to be amused.

"And you know what you need?" He stated. What the hell? He stated it! It wasn't even a question! "You need to see who really cares for you."

"Oh yeah?" I said, a bit competitively. He smirked. That's what I hated about him the most. His smirks. Urgh. "Well then, like who?"

"Like me," He replied, unemotionally. It made me freeze for that second and everything seemed quite.

A moment passed. It was as if an angel dropped by for a visit and so I laughed it off nervously and it made me sound even guilty or something. Hey. It depends on what he thinks.

"That was meant to be a joke, right?" I was really trying so hard to laugh at this one. But then, he stared at me. Just like that.

That particular time when we had a Christmas Party inside the academy. That time when I was up at that tree with him. And that time... when we kissed.

It was my first kiss. But it wasn't for real.

It was just... a kid's kiss. And it wasn't paid much attention by everyone.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" He asked. His crimson eyes were gazing at mine. "That's the thing I don't get about you. You're too insensitive to even feel that someone out there... in front of you---"He gulped. "Cares about you more than anyone you'd ever know."

I was speechless. I didn't get what he was saying.

"Natsume..." I couldn't even try to think of what to say next. "I..."

"Forget it."

He stood up, and then walked away along with everyone.

* * *

"What time is it?" Anna asked, getting excited for the fireworks display. It was scheduled in the midnight and it seemed that everyone has been waiting for it.

Except for me. I guess.

"Ten minutes before midnight," Kitsuneme answered back. "You sure do get excited about fireworks."

"That's because fireworks aren't the only show we'd be seeing," Sumire scoffed, clinging onto her boyfriend, Koko. "Hey, we should do this more often. You know, getting together every Christmas. Just us friends."

"Maybe," Hotaru smiled as Ruka placed his arms around her. "You guys think that when we're twenty years old, we'd still be doing this thing? Unless we get married or _someone_ would get pregnant way too early."

"Are you talking about me?" Sumire seemed offended. Hotaru shrugged. "Ugh! I have my plans for the next two years."

"We're eighteen and you think it's already legal for us to do something as dirty," Hotaru explained. Sumire rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you were born with half a brain."

"Alright you two!" Nonoko interfered before any fight starts happening. "Geez. Everyone seemed to change. I used to remember when Hotaru was as cold as ever and Sumire hated the fact that no one would notice her."

"That's because we've grown up," Ruka chuckled, holding Hotaru's right hand. "Those days we're great. The times when we still didn't know what love really meant and before, all of us used to argue around about unimportant stuff. I guess we've really matured."

"Aww!" Luna sniffed, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "That's so beautiful!"

"Luna, you're so hopeless," I said, giving her a pat on the back. "Look at all of us. We're all here together and it's as if everything about us has all changed."

"Except for the fact that you're getting dumped all the time," Mochu teased. Everyone laughed except for me. But I tried, don't get me wrong. "By the way, what's up with you, bro?" He elbowed Natsume's arm.

"It's nothing," He answered while giving me a quick look.

"Well, you better find someone already," Luna told him until she realized something. "OMG! I used to remember the time when Natsume and Mikan would get into arguments! It was pretty cute, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, too bad you two still don't get along much," Anna sighed.

"Hey guys, the fireworks are coming up!" Misaki shouted from the top floor of Hotaru's home. "You better get to the rooftop quickly or you'd miss it!"

"Come on, you guys!" Nonoko said cheerfully, running along with Mochu while holding hands. "We don't wanna miss the show now, do we?"

Everyone ran up inside while I stayed at where I am. I looked up at the sky. It was still clear and the fireworks were bound to show up at any minute. I smiled at myself. Those memories of us when were kids were really great. Especially when we could see the improvement that has happened to us now.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Natsume asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and grinned. "Good. Because, I'm really sorry for what I told you. I shouldn't have said it, anyways."

"You're not going too soft around me, are you?" I questioned jokingly. We laughed.

"Naaah," He replied, looking up at the skies. "Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"If a guy kisses you, do you want them to ask you first or surprise you?" He asked curiously. I giggled at his sudden question.

"It depends," I said. He looked at me again. I looked at him back. "Why are you always looking at me? You do know it's giving me the creeps, right?"

"I know," He said, staring back at the stars. "I just think you're really beautiful."

"That's uhh... flattering?"

"And Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

That's when the fireworks started.

He touched my cheeks and leaned forward, giving me a kiss. At first our mouths were still closed. But little by little, everything was getting intense. His mouth opened up and I started imitating whatever he did. Everything seemed so romantic. The way he kissed me. The place. The time. When we broke away for a bit, I noticed that we were under Hotaru's Sakura tree and the Mistletoe that she hung up earlier on its branch was still there.

I smiled at Natsume. "Can we repeat that for one last time?"

"No."

"Ohh---"

"Because this is just the beginning."

And we kissed again.

I love Christmas.

* * *

_OK, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say, "What the hell is Pam thinking? She shouldn't have posted this type of fic! It's stupid and not good enough! It's too OOC! Besides, this goes in the trash bin!"_

_Yeah. I agree. This goes in the trash bin. BUT I WANTED TO POST IT UP! T.T It made me feel a bit happy for some reason._

**To those who are confused with the setting and the time:**  
_This is set on the night before Christmas. It's a non-Alice fanfic. It's full of crap, yes. And those cheesy lines were like, blekh! If you're asking about why I included the time when Natsume kissed Mikan when they were young, well, it seemed like a perfect chance to do so. I loved that chapter, anyhow. :) But take note, it's a non-Alice fanfic so no ESP or stupid mean Luna. Only a nice Luna would be allowed here. : P_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all,  
- Pam_


End file.
